How Long?
by messerpadfootforever
Summary: The Golden Trio had decided to return to Hogwarts after the war, mainly because Hermione was dying to go back and finish her N.E.W.T's and Ron was reluctant to part from Hermione for a whole school year. Harry had wanted to go back and help rebuild the school to its former glory; he hoped it might heal old war wounds, battle scars left behind. DRARRY. ROMIONE. POST-WAR.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**This is my first drarry fic, I hope I do my OTP justice. If you like my fic, please review and follow :)**

**Well here it goes, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter, the Wizarding World Hero, the Chosen One, Boy wonder, was hiding.

The Golden Trio had decided to return to Hogwarts after the war, mainly because Hermione was dying to go back and finish her N.E.W.T's and Ron was reluctant to part from Hermione for a whole school year. Harry had wanted to go back and help rebuild the school to its former glory; he hoped it might heal old war wounds, battle scars left behind.

And so, the three young wizards all gathered on the 1st of September to get the train to Hogwarts, a strange mix of hope and excitement bubbling within their hearts.

As soon as the train had reached the platform in Hogsmeade, Harry had slipped under his invisibility cloak and hopped on his broom, deciding to avoid the crowd heading for the carriages.

Since the end of the war, Harry had been plagued by people, some trying to thank him for killing Voldemort, others trying to get in his pants, most just generally being annoying and intrusive. He was sure the other Hogwarts students would be much the same and had elected to remain under the radar, as much as possible for a young man with bright green eyes and lightning bolt scar plastered on his forehead.

Hermione and Ron had already been told of his plan and agreed to cover for him if anyone asked where he was, which people where bound to do. Harry thought while he flew, mind racing as he sped through the air. He was going to talk with McGonagall and then he was going to find a nice secluded corner in the library, away from the rest of the students.

Harry stopped outside the Headmistress' office window and lightly knocked to get the woman's attention. His former teacher smiled at him and opened the window with a flick of her wand.

"Hello, Mister Potter. To what do I owe this visit? Also, might I ask why you decided to make such an extravagant entrance?" McGonagall asked, with a raised eyebrow and a teasing tone, Harry had to suppress a small laugh.

"I'm avoiding the general population, Headmistress, that's actually the answer to both your questions." replied Harry, in the same light tone. McGonagall nodded knowingly and relaxed in her chair, gesturing for Harry to sit down across from her.

"I thought as much, Potter. Your fame has only increased since the end of the war," said McGonagall, getting straight to the point.

"I was wondering, if it is at all possible, for me to possibly get separate rooms? I expect the Gryffindor students will be a bit more… exuberant and forthcoming in their attentions." said Harry, a bit hesitantly. McGonagall reviewed him for a moment, before nodding lightly.

"It could be arranged," She replied, with a small smile and a look of concern in her eyes. "I will notify heads of houses that 'celebrities' should be treated as any other pupil and if they are not, they will answer directly to me." She added with a protective tone in her voice.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I think that's all I had to discuss, if you need me I'll be in the library," Harry stood and looked around the room with a hint of nostalgia and regret.

When Harry's eyes landed on the portrait of Dumbledore, ancient blue eyes met his. Harry smiled at his old mentor, and Dumbledore smiled back, like a proud grandparent. Beside Dumbledore, was the ever reserved and withdrawn Snape, who had briefly been Headmaster during the war. Harry nodded to him in respect, and received a look that said, 'I still don't like you, but you're decent enough,' but that could have just been Snape's face.

"I'll send an owl when I get rooms sorted, Mister Potter, make use of that cloak and try not to blow anything up, although you couldn't make things much worse." McGonagall said, also rising from her chair.

Harry gave her one last smile, before leaving through the large wooden door behind him, broomstick in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Here's the next chapter, finally some interaction with our boys! **

**As usual, please review if you liked it :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, the new head of the Malfoy family, had changed. He had grown physically, his lean frame had filled out with muscle. He had also matured, in light of what his family had done in the war.

In the days that followed the death of Voldemort, all his followers were rounded up for trials, including Draco and his mother, Narcissa. However, thanks to a certain messy haired, bright eyed wizard, both he and his mother had been acquitted of their charges. After that, they made drastic social and business changes, trying to undo the damage done by Lucius, who had been locked away for at least 20 years in Azkaban.

Narcissa took over all of their family's businesses and also found time to host weekly lunches with Ministry officials and other ex-death eater wives to help clear their status within society.

Within weeks, the Malfoy's had gained the majority of people's respect and were well liked because of their obvious disgust at what Lucius had done during the war.

Despite this, some of the Hogwarts students were still wary of the blonde Slytherin, some even gave him dirty looks while he sat on the train, walked to the carriages and then to the Slytherin table. He still had hope he could change their minds about him, but if not, who really cared anyway?

"Pansy, stop staring or I'll hex you," Draco warned, jokingly, as his best friend took in his changed hairstyle. He had cut it short during the summer, trying to separate himself from his father's traditional hairstyle.

"I can't, Dray, it's just…different!" Pansy defended, in a slightly high pitched voice. He had to admit, getting it short and styling it so it looked carelessly but also perfectly messy was a big change for him, but he liked it. It looked like the perfect bed or sex hair, with just a touch of elegance.

Draco gave his friend a look that said, 'Shut the hell up,' and she thankfully did. But not for long.

"Where's Saint Potter at?" She asked, looking around the hall for him. Draco shrugged and returned to observing the sorting, joining in on cheering new Slytherin's and finally eating when the feast began.

Draco left earlier than most, wanting to be away from his friends high pitch voice and constant drone of information that had no actual importance, like who had slept with who during summer.

He wandered around for a while, surveying the damage done during the war and finally deciding on heading to the library to get ahead on reading for his classes.

The halls were almost deserted, the walls were cracked and crumbled in places, some even had gaping holes, but not much had been left in disrepair. The library also appeared deserted, apart from the one constant librarian, Madam Pince, who was as sharp as her name implied. She gave him a stern look when he entered, but relaxed when he smiled charmingly at her.

He walked quickly to gather books on the subjects he decided to take, Potions, because he had a natural talent that had been nurtured by his godfather Severus Snape, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. Once he had retrieved the books that would be covered in class, he retreated to a distant corner and sat up on the window ledge, knees up to his chest and began reading through a musty Charms tome.

He came across an interesting charm, and decided to try it out. Due to the nature of the charm, Draco took some precautions.

"_Protego ab incendio_," he said softly, hoping the spell would protect the very flammable books surrounding him from the charm he planned to practice.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered, before raising his wand in the directed fashion and swirling it above his hand, "_Incendio globus._" A small blue ball of fire spawned in his hand, small flames licking his skin, providing a nice heat but not burning him.

Draco smiled at his little ball of flames, before casting another charm to dispel the flames, "_Vale incendio." _He said, almost proudly, as the flames slowly faded from his palm.

When he looked up from his unblemished, pale skin, he realised the library was not as deserted as he originally thought. Harry Potter was now standing meters from him and was looking rather impressed.

"I hope you aren't a fire bug, like Seamus," said Harry, who tilted his head and smiled, implying that it was supposed to be a joke.

"No, just a diva, like Finnegan." Draco replied smoothly, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a small smile.

* * *

**(A/N) **

**I made up spells that would make things more interesting, so here's the meanings/translations now :)**

**INCENDIO GLOBUS- BALL OF FIRE**

**PROTEGO AB INCENDIO- PROTECT FROM FIRE**

**VALE INCENDIO- FAREWELL FIRE**

**I hope you liked it and please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**I hope you guys like the chapter, if you do please review! **

* * *

Harry eventually convinced Draco to show him how to conjure the ball of fire, only his was a greenish yellow compared to Draco's electric blue. Though Harry had been a short distance away from the Slytherin, he had noticed how Draco's fire ball complimented his eyes perfectly, but why he noticed that he wasn't sure. He put it down to skipping dinner messing with his head.

When Harry cast the charm, he felt the flames licking his skin, almost like gentle kisses and he almost broke out in laughter. Draco smiled widely when he seen Harry try to juggle the ball, but it was determined to stay in his palm.

"Is it bad I'm growing attached to a ball of fire?" Harry asked jokingly, then his stomach gave an angry growl. He flushed a dark shade of pink, he was pretty sure even Madam Pince had heard his stomach protest.

"I think your stomach is jealous, Potter," teased Draco, moving to nudge shoulders with Harry. Harry threw him a smile and cast the spell to dispel the flames.

"Yeah, I skipped dinner because of the crowds. I should probably go get something to eat now," Harry explained, while looking at his palm and marvelling at the lack of any burns. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked, looking up to meet Draco's eyes, unsure if the Slytherin would agree. Harry was strangely enjoying the company of his once sworn enemy.

"Sure, but where? The feast is over," Draco asked, obviously unaware of the secret entrance to Hogwarts kitchens. Harry smiled deviously and told Draco to pack his things up, he had a surprise.

While Draco went to use his boyish charms on Madam Pince, in order to borrow a couple of the books he had lifted from the dusty shelves, Harry went to grab his broom and invisibility cloak.

Harry threw the cloak over him and sat on the broomstick, trying to carefully manoeuvre through the maze-like library to come to a silent stop beside the blonde, who was now waiting at the door out of the library.

"Boo," Harry whispered, trying not to fall off the broom in fits of laughter as the Slytherin jumped, spun and screamed, rather effeminately, all at the same time. It looked like a horrible disco dance. Harry managed to pull the cloak off and Draco's face flashed a range of emotions, from realisation, to embarrassment, and finally to indignation. His usually pale face was now coloured a light pink.

"Oh, son of a Banshee, Potter! Are you trying to kill me?!" Draco yelled, though he was mere inches from Harry's face. Harry's laughter slowly died down, a slight chuckle escaped his lips and he hastily apologised, one hand reaching out to touch Draco's arm to try and comfort him; it was all Harry could really do while still on his broom.

"Hop on, and whatever you do, don't you dare close your eyes." Harry said lightly, shifting forward to let Draco slip on behind him. It also occurred to him to wrap the invisibility cloak around them before soaring up to the rafters and out a nearby window. They could go on a slight de-tour before heading to the kitchens.

"Potter, where in Merlin's name are you taking me?" Draco asked, semi seriously. He hadn't been down to the kitchens before and he was a little concerned, he was pretty sure the kitchens would be near the Great Hall. Currently, they were flying away from the library on the third floor and towards the Black Lake.

"Just wait, Draco!" Harry called cheerfully, as he leaned forward, urging the broomstick on, just that little bit faster. Harry didn't seem to notice he called Draco by his first name, neither did Draco until later on when he was lying in bed, just about to fall asleep.

And so, Draco waited, watched and simply took in the evening and view of Hogwarts vast grounds. Harry flew them over the lake, so they could almost touch the squid that lived in the inky black depths. Harry continued flying like a shooting star over the tops of the Forbidden Forest trees, the smell of pine and oak stirring around them.

"Hold your breath, it gets better!" Harry called back to Draco, whose arms had wrapped around Harry's waist and were now tightening, because the pair were speeding up the side of Hogwarts and then barrelling down the other side, pulling up out of the nosedive seconds before they hit the ground.

Draco was yelling in delight behind Harry, his arms slowly releasing their vice-like grip around the Gryffindor's waist. His hands slid up, leaving a trail of heat and goose bumps in their wake. His hands latched onto Harry's strong shoulders, and before long they were coming to a gentle stop in one of the courtyards near the Great Hall.

Harry easily slipped off the broom, used to his wild flying style. Draco on the other hand, was not, and Harry had to reach out to help him dismount and steady him. They shared smiles before Harry led Draco to the door to the kitchens, and showed him how to tickle the pear to open it.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he took in all the house-elves, the hustle and bustle of the kitchen was at the other end of the spectrum from their private tour around Hogwarts.

Harry politely asked a nearby house-elf if they would mind making him a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich, while Draco followed Harry's example and asked for a cup of tea. They took a seat at a nearby table, Draco set his bag on the seat beside him and talked while they waited for Harry's bacon sandwich, as their tea had been quickly served with happy squeaks.

"So you're taking Potions this year?" asked Harry, who had recognised one of the books Draco had borrowed as a N.E.W.T level textbook. Harry had excelled in 6th year Potions due to a rather helpful, but unknowing, Snape. The textbook Harry had picked up had belonged to Snape when he was in 6th year, and he had changed parts of the book to make the potion perfect. People, therefore, thought that Harry was a Potions genius; he was really not.

"Yeah, I've been told I have a natural talent for it," Draco laughed lightly, showing he wasn't being arrogant. "What are you going to take?" He asked Harry, who had received his sandwich and was now digging in with gusto, almost groaning in happiness.

Harry looked up meekly and quickly swallowed the bite, "Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, though I might need to pair up with Hermione to even pass Potions." He answered and then took another bite, while Draco looked thoughtful.

"I could help you, you know, I need a better partner than Pansy and would Granger not be paired up with Weasley?" Draco suggested, almost shyly. His eyes had fallen to stare into his now empty tea cup, a strange feeling of vulnerability coming over him. If he had looked up, Draco would have seen the look of surprise and happiness that came over Harry's face.

"Yes!" Harry said, a little too quickly. He coughed, a blush spreading across his face, "I mean, yes, that would be nice, I could really use your help. Thank you, Draco." This time Harry purposely called Draco by his first name, which made the Slytherin look up in surprise. Harry looked Draco in the eye for a moment, to show he was serious. They smiled at each other and soon Harry was walking Draco towards the Slytherin Dungeon. Harry had shrunk his cloak so he could carry it in his pocket and carried his broomstick in one hand, his other brushing against Draco's while they walked. In Draco's other hand he carried his book bag.

An owl flew up to them on their walk through the halls, landing gently on Harry's shoulder and tapped with his clawed foot. Harry slowed and Draco did so as well.

"Oh, finally. I almost forgot, thank you." Harry said taking the scroll from the owl. It was from McGonagall, telling him that private rooms wouldn't be ready for a few days, and suggesting he make use of the Room of Requirement until then.

"What is it?" Draco asked, curiously, though not wanting to appear prying.

"I'm getting private quarters, they'll just take a few days," Harry replied, patting the owl on the head gently before it flew off. He rolled the scroll up and slipped it in his pocket. Draco nodded in understanding.

"I have to say, I'm jealous, Harry. You get private rooms and I get stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. Do I detect favouritism?" said Draco, in a teasing and sarcastic tone. The blonde wore a slight smile and his blue grey eyes were bright.

"Oh shut up, Draco." Harry replied with sass, the side of his lip curling into a lop-sided smile.

"Make me, Potter." Draco replied, teasing Harry needlessly. They had stopped walking and were now facing each other. Their eyes were locked in a stand-off; bright green met steely grey.

Harry advanced on Draco, making him back up against the brick wall of the corridor. Draco tried to steady his breathing, but he could feel Harry's hot breath ghosting over his face.

"Come on then, Potter. Is that the best you can do?" Draco whispered, well aware he didn't need to speak any louder for Harry to hear him.

Harry pushed up against him, his face centimetres from Draco's. Harry stopped there, wanting to see what Draco would do.

Draco closed the distance between them, their eyes falling shut and his lips crashing against Harry's. Harry took Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before releasing it.

"How's that, Malfoy?" Harry panted, opening his eyes to look at Draco's pink lips and then his eyes, which had been looking to meet his.

"Better, but practice does make perfect." Draco replied, smirking.

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Please please please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**I'm glad people are following this fic, but please review!**

* * *

Harry walked Draco to the door of Slytherin's common room and after a few more teasing comments from each of them, and maybe a goodnight kiss or two, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower with a spring in his step.

The scroll from McGonagall also had Gryffindor Tower's new password, augamenti, so Harry could go and get his trunk from his room with Ron, Dean and Seamus.

Despite the late hour, it was a Saturday night and Harry expected some Gryffindor's to be up late, probably celebrating their first night back to Hogwarts. Harry cast a glamour charm before entering the common room, to change his appearance so his house-mates wouldn't recognise him.

"Augamenti," Harry said clearly, and the door swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room, warm and welcoming with a fire blazing and a small dance party. An old record player was sitting in the corner, being fiddled with by a student, probably muggle-born or half-blood.

Harry moved with the music to move quickly through the crowd, barely attracting attention of the other Gryffindor's. He reached the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dorms and walked up the stairs, removing the charm as he went and wondering what he might tell Ron about his relocation.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted as Harry walked into their room, on the highest level because they were 7th years. Ron was flopped on his bed, flicking through a quidditch book.

"How're things going here?" Harry asked, leaning his broom against the bed and opening his trunk to put his invisibility cloak away.

"Loudly, that's how. They've been playing music since the feast ended and I doubt the party will be ending soon. First weekend of the school year, people gotta party apparently." Ron said, sounding annoyed. Usually he enjoyed the parties.

"Why aren't you down there?" Harry asked, looking at his best friend curiously.

"Not in the mood to party. 'Mione and I had a little fight." Ron admitted sadly.

"What about?" Harry asked, wanting to help his best friends make their relationship work. He knew how much Ron cared about Hermione.

"She's already nagging me to start work for classes. Already Harry! It's the first day back, never mind it being a Saturday! It's inhumane!" Ron complained, slowly getting whinier as he continued. Harry nodded in agreement, it was bro-code that when your best friend complained, you agreed with them to comfort them.

"So we argued about it and then she stormed off to read in her room and I came up here." Ron finished, flopping back on his bed.

"You could join the party, take your mind off of things for a while." Harry suggested, "Or, you could go apologise for being a butthead and fix things, because I know that you care about Hermione more than you really let on, and I know 'Mione only wants us to do well this year, after everything that's happened. She's in her room reading because she's upset, the war changed a lot of things, a lot of people. She just wants things to be like they used to be, surely you can understand that, Ron." Harry finished his short speech and looked at Ron, who was either asleep or he was purposely not meeting Harry's eyes.

"God damn it, you're right, Harry. Why are you always right?" Ron groaned quietly, "I should go speak to her," He moved to get up from the bed.

"Good, but while you're here, I need to tell you something." Harry said, making Ron still his movements. "McGonagall is getting private quarters sorted for me, I can't deal with people right now… during the summer I never had a second alone. There was always some wizard or other coming up to me to thank me, or a Daily Prophet reporter coming to interview me for the hundredth time. I just can't deal with that. Not here, not after everything. I just thought I should tell you that I'm leaving the tower and why." Harry finished in a rush, worried at what Ron would say. Ron looked kind of shocked, to say the least. But he nodded after a moment and stood to hug his best friend in a very manly way.

"Thanks for telling me, Harry. Whatever it takes for things to be okay, for you to be okay, I'm cool with it." Ron said into Harry's shoulder. Harry had grown taller than Ron over summer, now nearly half a head taller. They parted and sat back on the bed.

"Another thing is, I'm going to be staying in the Room of Requirement until the quarters are ready, so I'll be there if you need me. Plus, now you've got somewhere to go when you two want some privacy, either my place or the Room of Requirement. You're welcome any time, mate." Harry said, he really wanted his friends to be happy. He was willing to do anything to help.

"Aw, cheers mate. I'll keep that in mind." Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"Well, I better go get settled in, tell Hermione to come by tomorrow, and I can help smooth things over between you two." Harry said standing and grabbing his broomstick. He charmed his trunk to levitate along with him, it was far too heavy to even think about carrying the whole way to the Room of Requirement.

Thankfully when Harry went back downstairs to the common room, the crowd had thinned and most people were half asleep on the armchairs. He quickly walked through, trying not to disturb the tired Gryffindor's.

The halls were quiet as he walked to the seventh floor, trunk hovering beside him and broom in hand. He imagined a nice bedroom with bathroom attached, a small but well equipped kitchen and cosy living room while he walked three times back and forth in front of the entry to the Room of Requirement.

The door appeared and Harry walked in to the living room area, seeing homely armchairs and a sofa, a small coffee table, with a plush rug beside a roaring fire and a hallway, most likely leading the bedroom and kitchen. He leant his broomstick against one of the armchairs and continued his inspection, walking down the small hallway. Opening one of the doors revealed a modern kitchen, with clean countertops, a cooker, fridge and sink and a small dining table with a few chairs around it. He went to see the other room, and was suitably impressed. The room had a four poster double bed, with dark red curtains like in Gryffindor Tower, bedside tables with lamps and a wardrobe and dresser. Another door in the room lead to his bathroom, with a large shower and all the necessary bathroom stuff.

Harry removed the charm on his trunk and let it sit at the end of the bed, he could unpack tomorrow. He undressed and threw on pyjama bottoms, thinking he would be warm enough under the thick quilt. The bed was like lying on a cloud, and Harry soon fell asleep, thinking of a certain blonde with silver eyes and lips that tasted like chocolate.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Please please please review! Review and I'll update again soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Just remembered, did anyone notice the Aladdin reference in the third chappie? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to a dark dorm room, it was still early and the majority of his house-mates were still asleep. He decided to take full advantage of the privacy of the early morning and go for a jog in the grounds.

Last night's kiss must have been a dream, he thought, as he changed into his black running shorts, which complimented his ass perfectly, a green tee-shirt and a black hoodie. He lifted a pair of running shoes from his trunk and slipped them on. He jogged out of the Slytherin Dungeon's almost whistling. How he could dream of Harry kissing like that though, he wasn't sure. He really hoped it wasn't a dream.

Draco popped into the Great Hall to lift a slice of toast and a bottle of water, then was off for a morning jog, eating his piece of toast as he walked to the open grounds.

The air was light and fresh, the birds flying overhead chirped and sang to each other. The sun was just starting to rise in the distance, the orange and yellow of the sunrise reflecting off the Black Lake.

Draco was just starting to pick up his pace when he saw Hermione sitting under one of the oak trees nearby. He changed his course to go and say hi.

They had become friends during the summer, after she and Draco had went for lunch and Draco had apologised for his behaviour in the past. He promised that he and his mother were changed people and he proved it, time and again, by having Hermione round to meet his mother properly and see for herself the changes they were making.

"Good morning, Hermione." Draco said as he jogged to the fair haired witch, who was sitting with a pile of books and a flask of what looked like tea.

"Oh, hello, Draco." Hermione replied, looking up from her book with a smile. She set the book aside, marking her place with a muggle bookmark.

"How're you on this fine morning?" Draco asked cheerfully, his smile radiating like the rising sun.

"I'm okay, thank you. How are you? You seem very chipper this morning," Hermione replied, holding out a spare cup offering him tea. Draco shook his head, showing his bottle of water.

"I'm great, actually. I had a wonderful dream, at least I think it was a dream. Kind of hope it wasn't." Draco laughed lightly, smile still on his face. Hermione didn't seem as happy as usual, which slightly worried him.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" He asked gently, titling his head with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, Ron and I just had an argument, but he apologised last night. I think Harry talked some sense into him." She laughed affectionately, obviously thankful for Harry's involvement.

"Oh, that was nice of Harry. Speaking of him, did you hear he's getting private rooms?" Draco asked, curious if Harry had told his friends, though it was obvious he would have.

"Yes, I stopped by earlier this morning, the lazy lump was still in bed. I had to make him tea before I could even get a coherent sentence out of him." She laughed again and sipped her tea.

"I thought they weren't going to be ready for a few days?" Draco queried, sitting down beside Hermione on the grass.

"Oh, they aren't, he's making use of the Room of Requirement. I think he wanted to see you actually, he said something about Potions class?" Hermione replied, looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Did he? We had talked about pairing up for class, I need a better partner and he wants to pass, so it's of mutual benefit." Draco replied, totally not blushing.

"That sounds like a great idea! Maybe he could teach Ron a thing or two after," Hermione joked, and didn't press the matter of Draco's blush.

"I might go and confirm details, maybe work out some study time as well." Draco said, standing up and brushing off strands of grass and foliage from his ass, "Enjoy your tea and reading, Hermione."

"Oh, Draco, by the way. Nice shorts!" She called as he turned to walk away, her laughter making Draco smile as he headed back to the castle. He waved over his shoulder and jogged on, with a bit more enthusiasm than before.

Maybe last night wasn't a dream, he thought happily.

* * *

When he reached the Room of Requirement entrance, he paced back and forth, thinking of seeing Harry. The door appeared and Draco knocked, not wanting to appear rude.

Harry opened the door, in nothing but his pyjama bottoms and tea cup in hand. His hair was at odd angles but it looked adorable. Draco was taken aback by Harry's bare chest, as some light scars could be seen across his firm torso. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco said with a smile and Harry welcomed him into the living room. Light shone through the windows and the coffee table had some books littered on it.

"It's better now that I've seen you," Harry replied flirtatiously, closing the door behind Draco. Harry set his tea cup on the coffee table, and motioned for Draco to sit on the sofa with him. They sat turned towards each other, Draco realising last night wasn't a dream. It was reality and that was so much better than a dream.

"I came to see if you really wanted to do well in Potions, because I could study with you, if you want. I'm a pretty good teacher." Draco said, coughing nervously. He didn't know if it was the fact he was alone in private with Harry, or that the boy wonder was shirtless. He decided it was probably both.

"I bet you are Draco, and I would love that. You know what else I would love?" Harry asked, eyes bright with mischief. He leaned closer to Draco, almost whispering into his ear, "To kiss you, right now. Those are some nice shorts, Draco. Did you wear them for me?" Harry's voice had dropped low and husky. Draco would deny that his stomach was doing somersaults at hearing both Harry talk like that and what he was saying.

Draco barely had time to even think of something flirty to reply, when Harry's mouth was on his, lips moving in sync. Harry tasted like tea and something uniquely himself, Draco was glad he was sitting down.

Harry's hands were holding Draco's face and pulling him closer than he thought possible. Draco's hands moved to tangle in Harry's wild hair, deciding if it was going to be naturally unruly, it wouldn't make a difference if he mussed it up more.

Harry groaned and shifted closer to Draco, one hand moving from Draco's face to rest on his thigh and the other moving down his back, holding Draco's hip.

Draco pulled back for a second, to catch his breath and remove his hoodie. With the fire on and Harry kissing the life out of him, Draco was getting fairly hot and bothered. No pun intended.

Harry sat back to breathe as well, licking his lips like Draco was the best thing he had ever tasted. Draco bit his lip, Harry shouldn't be allowed to wear shirts, he was going to make it illegal.

"God, Potter, you'll be the death of me." Draco groaned, trying to slow his heartbeat. Harry took this as a sign to continue the kissing.

He moved closer to Draco, kissing lightly from his lips, down his neck to nip at his collarbone, exposed by Draco's shirt. Draco groaned again, hands moving to tangle in Harry's hair. He leaned his head back, giving Harry better access to his neck and Harry continued kissing and nipping at his neck. If Harry left a mark, Draco was going to get payback.

Harry grabbed Draco round the waist and easily lifted him to straddle Harry's thighs.

"Right back at you, Malfoy," Harry replied, voice husky and right in Draco's ear. Yeah, Draco was sure, Harry would be the death of him and this reality was whole lot better than any dream.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Please review! Seriously, I'll upload more if you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the wait dearies, please review! I'll update quicker if you dooooo ;)**

* * *

"Harry Potter, you open this door before I blast it open!" yelled Hermione, followed by equally loud agreements from a few other female voices.

Harry and Draco were still tangled on the sofa, hands exploring and lips tasting as if they had all the time in the world.

With a groan, they disentangled themselves and while Draco adjusted his clothes, Harry went to open the door to Hermione and whoever was with her.

"Hello to you too," Harry said sarcastically as Hermione stormed into the room, followed by Ginny and Luna. The two girls went to sit on the sofa, sitting close together while looking around the living room in curiosity. Hermione stood firm near the sofa and chairs.

"Do you know how long you two have been holed up in here?" She asked, like a mother scolding her child.

When Harry thought about it, he didn't actually know the answer to Hermione's question. Time seemed to stop when he was with Draco, plus he was a little bit distracted.

"No, sorry 'Mione, I sort of lost track of time. I'm going to make an educated guess as to why you're all here, I'm late for our lunch date." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Draco sat looking uncomfortable on the sofa, feeling like he was caught in the middle of something.

"Yes, you are, in fact. Over an hour late!" Hermione replied, still using her motherly voice.

"Sorry, Herm. I'll go get changed and we can go, okay? Sorry Draco, we'll need to continue this, uh, discussion later." Harry said, suddenly realising his shirtless state.

Hermione nodded, and Harry went to change, leaving Draco alone with the three girls.

"So Draco, did you arrange a study time? I wouldn't mind joining you, if you don't mind, that is." Hermione asked politely, moving to sit in the armchair beside him.

"I was thinking Saturday mornings, though the time would depend on when Potter decides to get out of bed, and when I finish my jog. I wouldn't mind, the more the merrier. Maybe you could drag Weasley to it sometime, as well." Draco joked lightly, smiling at Hermione. Hermione laughed at the thought of Ron willingly studying, never mind studying Potions with Draco Malfoy.

"I might have to, I can only imagine how that would turn out," She replied, smirking.

"Would you mind if I came sometime? I'm finding Potions a tad difficult this year," Luna asked, only sounding a little dreamy. Draco nodded and smiled at the odd Ravenclaw.

"Right, finally I'm ready, sorry for the wait ladies." Harry announced as he re-joined them, wearing a dark pair of muggle jeans and a red tee-shirt.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave and continue my jog, I'll see you on Saturday then Hermione?" Draco said, rising from the sofa and heading to the door. "I'll see you in class, Harry. See you later, ladies." Draco waved to the two girls on the sofa, who said their goodbyes. Harry walked him to the door and Draco was unsure if he was going to kiss him goodbye or not.

"I'm going to be making dinner, here, later, if you'd rather see me again then." Harry said quietly with a smile. Draco smiled back and nodded his agreement. "Good, I'll see you later then, around 6, okay?" And with that Draco left Harry with the three females.

"So Harry, getting chummy with Draco I see," said Ginny with a smirk on her face. Luna had a small smile on her face, but whether that was directed at him or wrackspurts, Harry couldn't tell.

"Oh, shush you." Harry laughed happily, and they soon headed down to the kitchens to have their lunch date, even if it was a bit later than originally planned.

"Honestly, I'm curious, what's changed with you two?" Ginny asked, smirk finally faded from her face.

"Well, we've both matured, I kept an eye on the Malfoy's after the trials and they have honestly changed. Draco's mother runs the family businesses and shows no hint of being like her husband. I thought as much after what happened in the Forest, thankfully Draco is much the same as his mother." Harry explained seriously. They were sitting down to sandwiches and tea in the kitchens, after being fawned over by the house-elves.

"Yeah, I've read about that, but I mean, you were enemies!" Ginny reminded and Harry nodded in agreement.

"We were, it's true, but you have to take into consideration the fact Lucius was manipulating Draco, house rivalries and general misunderstanding of the other. In my opinion, it was a silly, childish feud. We're both mature adults now, what once mattered doesn't anymore." Harry furthered his explanations, and Ginny finally nodded in understanding.

"Even I can tell, his aura is brighter now," Luna agreed, in her strange way. While Harry looked at the girl in confusion, Ginny seemed to accept her close friend's reassurance.

"Ron might be hard to convince, though." Ginny said, looking worried at the thought of her brother reconciling with the Malfoy heir.

"Baby steps, Gin, and I'm not expecting a miracle from him. As long as he can accept the new Draco, he'll come around in his own time." Harry said, though he agreed with Ginny. Ron had always hated the Malfoy's, he even called Draco a 'slimy git' from time to time.

"I can always give him a gentle nudge to believe too, being his girlfriend, I have a certain influence on him," Hermione said lightly.

After a while, their conversation drifted from Draco to classes, then to relationships.

"Harry, given that you're one of my best friends, I thought we should tell you something," Ginny said, looking serious. Luna was looking at her then back at Harry.

"What's up, Gin?" Harry asked, currently ignoring the 'we' in the sentence.

"Well, Luna and I are sort of dating," she explained and Harry whooped in happiness.

"It's about frigging time girls! Hermione, I believe you owe me 5 Galleons." Harry said happily, turning to Hermione with a smirk.

"Hold on, you had a bet on us getting together?" Ginny asked, Hermione and Harry nodded.

"You're a bit obvious in your affections, Gin, plus we aren't stupid. You're our best friend, we obviously noticed when you started spending more private time together." Hermione explained, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're happy, girls. You deserve it." Harry said seriously. After all that they had been through in the war, everyone deserved happiness and someone to love and love them in return.

Luna and Ginny both thanked them for their acceptance, though same-sex couples weren't that uncommon in the Wizarding world.

Harry asked a nearby house-elf to bring them some butterbeer to celebrate and they toasted to the new couple.

Soon they parted, Ginny and Luna heading to sit by the lake while the weather was still nice, and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room, to spend some time with Ron. She promised to help convince him of Draco's changes.

Harry went back to his rooms and began the prep for dinner, after getting some ingredients from the elves and a case of butterbeer. He decided have everything ready and waiting under a stasis charm, so he wouldn't have to make Draco wait for dinner to be finished when he arrived.

Harry then conjured some candles and set the table, setting out the plates and cutlery. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Considering Harry finished the dinner already, he decided to read a little to kill time. He lifted a Potions book from his trunk and the Marauders Map, out of curiosity's sake.

While he flicked the pages with one hand, he tapped his wand in the other to reveal Hogwarts on the Map. He watched the various dots with names move about Hogwarts, going about their lives.

He then spotted Draco heading his way on the map, and he tapped the map again to make it disappear.

"Calm down, Potter. It's just dinner." Harry told himself, though having a private dinner with someone usually meant it was more than just dinner.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**As always I hope you liked it, if you did, REVIEW! Please, I'm begging, I love reviews!**


End file.
